


Unused Fic Dump

by FreddyFazbutt



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Earth Chan, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: Having tons of stories I've never written I decided to let these ideas out there on the internet perhaps someone will find an idea and give it a story.





	Unused Fic Dump

**~~ChainedTale - a au where frisk a dragon and sans a knight find themselves soul bonded.~~ \- taken**

BlindToddlerTale - An au where frisk is a blind toddler attempting to get through the underground.

Solar System Dailies - A story about earth chan and her friends daily lives.

Poki Poki Pokémon Club - A pokemon and DDLC crossover.

Kaijutale - An au where frisk is the child of Godzilla.

LucidTale - an au where undertale's underground journey is dreamed by chara.

MissingTale - An au where frisk and gaster fuse together. causing glitches in the undertale universe 

 

More to come soon!

 

**Author's Note:**

> As the ideas get used I will cross out the idea.


End file.
